How Times Can Change
by waiting4thefairytale
Summary: Bella moved away at age 16 to start a life in California. With a call from her best friend Kim to bring her home years later, she reunites with Sam, who imprints on her instantly. How will Bella react to Sam being a wolf? and what about the imprint?


_**A/N: Here's a short little fic- okay so its not so 'short' and 'little' but it's definitely cute and sweet- that came to me. Hope you like it!**_

"I'm getting married!" Kim squealed to me over the phone.

"What?" I asked stunned, pulling away my paper cup of coffee from my lips.

"Jared asked me to be his wife- I said yes!" she yelled in happiness. I sat on my chair in the Santa Rosa California coffee shop stunned. "Kim that's amazing!" I gushed. My best friend of 20 years was getting married! "I'm so happy for you."

"Bella, I want you to be my maid of honor," she said sweetly.

"Are you sure?" I wondered to her over the phone as I took a drink of my beverage.

"Of course. You have been my best friend since we were like 3. Please, say yes," she begged.

I let out a laugh. The girl didn't have to plea with me, "I would be happy to Kim."

We talked for a while longer. Kim chatted with me about nothing and everything. It had been a while since I found the time to talk to her so needless to say we had a lot of catching up to do.

"Aww, that is so sweet," I smiled into the phone as we continued to talk. Jared, Kim and I had been best friends since the ages of 3 and a ½. I can't exactly remember how we met, but everyone in the La Push community said we were stuck together like glue. I had moved to California when I was the age of 16. It was my choice of course, they had a really good program for lettering and that's what I wanted to go into.

My watch beeped, signaling me I had to get to class. "Kim, I have to go. College life is calling me. Text me for anything. You need to start getting ready for your wedding!" I said happily.

"Oh okay. Wait Bella!" Kim said as I began packing up my things. "I know this is a lot to ask, but would you do the honor of designing our wedding invitations- for the family get together and everything?"

"Kim, I would love to," I said stopping what I was doing. Not only was this type thing my specialty, but I also felt privileged to be asked to do such a thing.

"I will create some layouts and send them to you via email and stuff okay? Start compiling a list of who's coming to this bash and I will have them done in no time."

"Really?" she asked me in her sweet, caring voice.

"Of course. I would do anything for you Kim. Now go tell your boy Jared I said hi. I will talk to you soon." I smiled, saying goodbye to her. Rushing off to class, I spared myself two minutes early. Sitting myself down for an hour and 50 minutes of a long lecture, I took out some paper and began sketching some invitations for Kim's wedding.

It was funny to say that. Kim's wedding. She had been my best friend through life itself. Everyone in La Push had been. I had grown in Washington up my whole life with my dad, Charlie, by my side (my mom Renee left us when I was 3 years old). I had attended the community school and graduated in the top ten of my class. I had shared a romance with the boy next door, Sam Uley, and even carried out a relationship with him when I was just 14 years old. Times have changed, and it was funny to think that way. Here I was now, 24 years old attending college in Santa Rosa California while my best friend was still in Washington, now the same age, getting married! Where has life gone?

My phone buzzed beside me, showing that I had 1 new text message. Opening it, I saw it was from Kim. 'We want to keep the wedding small. 50 people max. Give you more deets later'.

Grinning at the message, I replied and shut my phone off. Kim was going to have the best wedding ever. I was going to make sure of it.

* * *

><p>I had sent a bunch of layouts to Kim a few weeks later, wondering which invitation, font style, and word arrangement she liked best. She had called me as soon as she got them, going on and on about how they were all amazing.<p>

"Bella, we picked a date for our wedding. April 26th. You can make it right?" she confirmed with fear partially in her voice. Looking at my calendar I gave a little sigh. That was in a little over 3 weeks. I had my last final the early morning before. Not wanting to worry her though, I lied. "Of course! We can look through some of the magazines for my dress out here, I can pick it up and fly out there."

"Perfect," she breathed. We talked about a few more details. I wanted to throw her a bachelorette party but she seemed skeptical. "Come on, isn't Jared having one?" I asked.

"I don't think so Bella. It's just not our thing."

"Oh come on," I whined. "He has to be doing something."

"I think he might be going out with Sam and the guys but…"

"See! Then you have to go. Sam is taking Jared out and what? You are going to stay back all alone? No way. What kind of maid of honor would I be if I didn't throw you a party?"

After much begging, I had convinced her to actually think about it- stubborn this girl was. I sat around my studio talking to my best friend. She was freaking out about having to do so much. There were flowers, napkins, food, place settings, music, etc. I was actually kind of glad I wasn't getting married. Sounded like a lot of unneeded stress to me.

"Do you think you can fly out here and help me with all of this? I know it's a lot to ask since you're my maid of honor but Jared is not helpful at all and I just-"

"Kim," I said cutting her off, "just tell me when you want me out there."

My girl picked the weekend in between my most busiest weeks. Not only did she want to start dress shopping, but she also wanted to do the whole flower shopping and what not. Oh and to top that off, the day I was flying in, there was going to be the family/ dinner bridal party thing.

Cursing at myself for always procrastinating on work after I hung up with Kim, I quickly grabbed the keys from the counter and went off to shop for a new dress that I could wear to the bridal dinner shower thing.

* * *

><p>I was supposed to arrive in Washington in one hour. I sat on the plane tapping my fingers nervously. La Push was supposed to be nice this time of the year. It was actually the one time that it was always sunny and had mild weather. To admit that I was afraid was an understatement. Kim had informed me over the years that things have really changed. Sam had dated Leah after we grew apart and the guys I had all known became a really close-knit family.<p>

Life goes on, I kept reminding myself.

The flight landed, sooner than I anticipated. Grabbing my rental car and luggage, I drove to Charlie's house, waiting for this crazy day to begin.

"Dad?" I called to the empty house. I had used the spare key to get in. You would think with my father being the Chief of Police in Forks he wouldn't put the spare key under the welcome mat- such an obvious place.

Walking into the kitchen, I found a note on the table, saying he would already be at the party. Giving me hand drawn directions, I set the note back down and went to change.

My room was just as I left it. It was funny to reflect on how much time has passed since I had stayed in here. Setting down my duffle bag, I grabbed all of my makeup and hair supplies. I plugged in the curling iron so it could heat up and began applying my makeup in my mirror that sat on top of my dresser. A little bit of foundation, some eyeliner, eye shadow, lip-gloss and blush- good to go. My curling iron seemed hot enough, so I carefully twirled it in my hair- giving it an extra bit of a bounce.

When I was done with that, I walked over to my bags and gently took out my dress. I had found a nice light grey dress that clung to my chest and was tight fitting around my torso. It slid nicely down the rest of my body, not flaring out at all. It was sweetheart necked and had finger length straps. It came about mid thigh. Smoothing out the dress after I put it on, I took out my light pink heels and slipped them on. I knew I was running late already. Sticking in some earrings in my double pieced ears, I grabbed my necklace, bracelet and clutch, rushing out of the house in a hurry.

I took my Ford Escape keys and the directions Charlie had left me. Hopefully I didn't forget anything! I pulled up into some banquet hall place and parked my car. Letting out a breath, I composed myself, entering the hall trying not to make a peep. Someone was giving a speech as I slowly walked in.

"Bella!" Kim shouted, running over to me in happiness. I gave the guy talking a look saying 'sorry' and hugged my friend as she ran into my arms.

"I was trying to come in quietly," I laughed as she squeezed me tight.

"Its okay. You made it. I was worried."

"I told you I would come," I laughed pulling away.

"Hey Jared," I smiled as he came over to us.

"Maybe we should let the uhh…guy continue," I said as Kim went to blab on.

"Nah, I'm done," he said coming down, "but I'm hurt you don't remember me."

I cocked my head to the side confused. He didn't look familiar. Taking a closer look, I found it was Brice, Kim's brother.

"Ahh, look at you!" I said jumping in his arms. He let out a laugh, hugging me like I did to Kim.

"You look good," I said to him.

"I could say the same to you," he said holding me at arms length to look at me. After Brice and I talked for a bit, I went over to say hi to my father.

"Hey daddy," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Uncle Billy," I smiled coming to give the man a hug.

"Bella, come on," Kim said before I could talk to either one of the men. She dragged me by the hand to her square table in the front of the room. I guess it was just for the best man, Jared, Kim, and I.

Taking a seat next to Kim, I smiled. She looked happy. Grabbing my drink in front of me, I briefly looked over to my left and found Sam.

"Sam?" I asked as he was talking to Jared.

"Hey…Bella?" he asked just as surprised as me. Sam had **completely** changed. He was all big and muscular now- more than before. You could practically see the outline of his body through his tight button up shirt. His voice was so much deeper and gruff. He seemed really…authoritative too. It was crazy.

"Holy shit," I muttered more to myself than anyone else. My ex-boyfriend is hot! Kim let out a giggle.

"Everyone really has changed," I told her wide eyed.

"Including you," Jared said with a smile. "I'm still stunned. You look so much different."

I gave a side smirk and laughed, "I am going to take that as a compliment." Turning back to Sam, I found him just staring at me. He seemed frozen.

"You okay there?" I laughed as he ran his eyes up and down me. There were tingles going down my body as he continued to stare.

"Yo Sam," Jared said hitting him lightly. Sam broke out of his reverie and looked at Jared and back to me.

"So who else has changed?" I wondered to Kim. She giggled and pointed everyone out.

"There is Jake…and Embry," she said pointing to the men as I leaned next to her.

"Shit," I swore again. They were all so…muscular and tan. It was like they walked out of some freakin' magazine.

"Quil and Paul," Kim said pointing to the table over to our left.

"And Seth and Leah," she said going back to the right where Uncle Billy and My dad's table was."

"Wow," was all I could say when I moved some hair away from my eyes.

"Honestly Bella, you look amazing. I missed you," Kim smiled.

"Ha, well look at you missy," I said staring right back at her. "You look gorgeous. I can't believe you are getting married!"

She squealed in happiness and I laughed. The waiter came by to take our order and then left with a wink.

"He was flirting with you," Kim laughed out in hysterics. I rolled my eyes, sipping my wine. Sam seemed to be quiet, along with Jared.

"You two okay?" I wondered. Sam nodded, still seemly entranced by me.

"God, you two just need to get a room," Jared joked. I broke the stare and let out a little laugh. "Thanks Jared, but not necessary. Sam and I were over a long time ago," I smiled. There was some pang in my chest, which felt weird because I accepted it for the most part. Sam and I were young when we got together. Our relationship was stupid. Plus, last I heard him and Leah were supposedly engaged.

"Right," Jared said doubtfully. I gave the two strange looks before writing it off on me just being weird.

"Well, if you will excuse me, I am going to get up and go say hi to everyone," I smiled, moving my chair back and setting my napkin down.

"Do I get a hello?" I asked to Jake as he stood at the mini bar with Quil and Embry.

"Bella? Look at you!" he said scooping me in his arms. I let out a laugh, as he put me down, only to be picked back up by Embry and then Quil.

"Damn girl," Embry said.

"I could say the same to you guys," I said putting my hand out. "You guys all look like you just walked out of a catalog. Geez," I teased. The three laughed, talking to me for a while longer.

I walked over to Paul, Seth and Leah next.

"Hey guys," I smiled. Paul gave me a smirk, wrapping me in his arms for a calm hug. "You look fucking amazing," he complimented. I laughed, giving him a kiss on the cheek before turning to Seth.

"I can't believe how much you all have changed," I awed.

Leah held back from my hug, only to give me a neutral look. We were never really that close when we were younger, so the not hugging thing was understandable I guess.

"California must be great cause it's treating you damn well," Paul said looking up and down at me. I let out a laugh. At least some things don't change.

"Yea, it is, thanks Paul," I laughed again.

"I can't believe Kim and Jared are getting married. Its crazy," I said at the happy couple. "I still feel like I'm a teenager coming back here."

"You don't have to rub it in," Leah snapped suddenly. I looked at her confused. "Huh?"

"You got what you wanted- your 'happily ever after'. So just-…whatever," Leah said knocking her shoulder with mine. I stumbled back at the force. Heels and a girl fight were never good. Luckily, before I could fall Paul caught me.

"Thank," I breathed. He got me up right again and I looked to where Leah just left. "Is she okay? I didn't mean to say anything offensive. I mean…what did I even do?" I wondered.

The guys just shook their heads, "its not you. She is just all moody and pissy because of this wedding stuff."

"Why? Didn't her and Sam get married?" I asked confused. My heart clenched at the thought again, but I had to move on.

"You didn't hear?" Seth asked.

"Hear what?" I asked the two men.

"Sam and Leah never got married. They broke up a few weeks after they got engaged."

"Oh," I breathed. The weight on my chest lessened a bit, "why?"

"Change," Paul stated like the explanation could be passed off normal.

"Right…" I said not quite understanding. I looked back over to my table. Sam had watched Leah storm out in confusion. Looking around for me, I swear my heart stopped when we met eyes. What was going on? I thought I was done with Sam. No crazy little feelings.

"So how long are you staying Bells?" Seth wondered. My eyes snapped back to the boys in front of me.

"Yea, do we get some time to catch up with you?" Paul wondered. I gave a guilty look, watching as their faces fell.

"I'm only staying for the weekend and I'll be busy with Kim. But hey," I said as their faces continued to fall, "maybe we can all have dinner together? Do something fun and crazy to save me from dress shopping and all of these crazy girly things?"

Their faces lit up and nodded. I began bringing up more random topics as Jake and Embry later joined our miniature group. I swear at times I could feel Sam staring at me, but I didn't dare look.

"Boys," Kim said dancing over to us.

"Hey girly," I smiled hugging her side.

"What are you all talking about?" she wondered.

"Life," I sighed with happiness.

"Well you're still going with me flower shopping today right?" Kim asked. I pulled a face, which made all of the guys laugh. Kim gave me a teasingly dirty look. "Of course I am. What kind of maid of honor would I be if I didn't fulfill all of your crazy wishes?"

"All of them huh?"

"Maybe," I said looking at her with narrow eyes.

"Well isn't the maid of honor supposed to give a speech?"

"Now?" I asked terrified. Public speaking was something I was never good at. I always freaked out when everyone was looking at me.

"Not now you weirdo," she laughed, "at my wedding."

"Oh gee, that makes that sound so much better," I slightly teased. Everyone laughed, knowing how I would get.

"Well, are you going to do it? I would really enjoy it if you spoke," she said batting her little eyes.

"God damn it," I muttered under my breath. The guys must have heard because they continued to chuckle. "Of course Kim. I will go up on stage, publicly speaking in front of your huge crowd of people spilling my heart out on how much I love you."

"And Jared," she added with a smirk. I rolled my eyes, trying hard not to scowl. "And Jared," I mumbled.

"Thank you," she giggled.

"Well then if you excuse me, I need to go check my phone. I was supposed to be expecting a call on the dress I showed you," I said. She nodded. Kim and I had ordered my dress for her wedding. It was a light champagne color, plunge v-neck and stopped right above my knee. Underneath the boobs of my dress was a thick ribbon of the same color fabric to give it some life and texture. It flowed out a bit, but I didn't mind since Kim thought it was the 'perfect' dress for me.

Walking back up to our little table, on the stage, so it was set a little higher than the rest of the circular tables, I went over to the two men still talking and grabbed my purse.

"You know, your soon to be wife, also known as my best friend, and yours," I added to Jared as he and Sam stopped talking, "is making me give a speech. In front of everyone. On your wedding day," I said. Both the boys snickered, which made me give them both a teasingly dirty look.

"That is so not funny," I said looking at my phone. 1 missed call. Awesome.

"You know I can't public speak," I said, "You both do," I fixed. Sometimes I forgot Sam and I dated. It just seemed so unreal.

"Like that one time in English," Jared recalled laughing a bit.

"Shut up," I said with my own laugh. Sam snickered along side him, but stared at me. It was like he needed to watch my every move.

"Excuse me," I said lifting my phone. I walked off the stage and out the center doors calling back the dress company. Praying for good news, they said my dress was good to go and all I needed to do was go in for some alterations a few days before the big event.

Hanging back up the phone, I took in a breath of fresh air. Everything had just changed so much. Not just the guys and Kim, but the surroundings. There was a slight chill in the air, which I was unused to.

I turned back around to go inside when I saw Sam walking out.

"Oh hey, sorry," I said for an unknown reason.

"You're good," he smiled standing in front of me. We stared at each other for a while. My body and soul got lost in his. It was like we were catching up on old times without even saying anything.

"I-sorry," I said again as we broke away from the crazy stare. What was going on?

"How are you?" he wondered as I passed him to go back inside.

"Good- great," I said trying to get my senses back. "How about you?" I asked standing there.

"Good," he said looking at me. I nodded, unsure what to do. When did things get awkward with Sam?

"So, I umm…" I said walking back over to Sam slowly. "This is going to sound horrible, but I don't even know how Jared asked Kim," I laughed with embarrassment. I saw him give a smile.

"He asked her on the beach. I guess he just blurted out while they were out one day. And then when it kicked in, he went down on one knee and asked her again." Sam stared at me with those intense eyes.

"Wow," I said impressed. It sounded romantic. I could picture the two on the beach. "I still can't believe it," I laughed again looking around. I knew I was repeating myself but it was just so unreal. We were here. All of us.

"I just still feel like we are so young and not-…not here," I chuckled. I swear I was dreaming sometimes. "But they were destined to get married. I mean, those two were just inseparable."

"Kind of like we were," Sam said watching me.

"Yea, kind of," I said softly as I looked at the cement. I bit my lip, unsure how to carry on. "But it's good for them. They deserve this," I added trying to keep my eyes to the ground. I knew Sam was staring at me. It took every fiber in my being not to go over there and kiss the hell out of him. I thought this was over. I mean, we broke up when I left for Cali and then got over each other. What's with the reoccurring feelings?

"Anyways, I should…" I looked up and saw Sam just inches away from me, "get inside," I breathed finishing my sentence. He was so close. I could feel the heat radiating off his body. My eyes were captured in his daze again.

"What is going on?" I whispered to myself as I pulled away again. I swear he could hear what I said because my cheeks flushed as I backed away. "I'll see you inside," I mumbled to Sam as I kept my eyes glued away from his and walked back to the party.

Food was being served, so as I sat back down in my seat, I prayed Sam wouldn't join us for a while. I needed to recover- in other words; my brain needed time to catch up with my body. I swear every time Sam talked to me or looked at me, my brain would go MIA and my heart would race. It was weird.

Kim, Jared and I talked for a while, laughing at the old times. It was good to see they haven't changed as much as I thought. Sure, they did look older- both of their physical appearances have changed so much- Jared now buff like the other boys, and Kim, filled out at the chest and legs, but our friendship hadn't changed. Their personalities and smiles were all still what I remembered.

"I'm still getting compliments on the invitations," Kim said sipping her drink as she thanked me for the billionth time.

"Hope I didn't miss anything," Sam said coming back to join us. I took in a deep breath, getting my heart rate in control. This was just Sam. Sam Uley, who I had a relationship with for almost 3 years. No biggy.

"Just Kim telling Bella thank you for the billionth time," he complained.

"Yes, thank you," I said finding him agree with me.

"It wasn't the billionth," Kim said rolling her eyes.

"Sure felt like it," I muttered, moving away as she hit me lightly.

"What did you do?" Sam asked confused.

"Oh please don't," I whined as Kim started up with the whole story of it all.

"Bella made the invitations," Jared cut in, sparing the both of us from Kim.

"You did?" he asked surprised.

"Yup," I smiled cutting some red skin potatoes, "I ain't going to school for nothin'."

"'Ain't' isn't a word Bella," Kim criticized teasingly. "Maybe you need to go back to school sooner."

I stuck my tongue out at her, which caused her to giggle. "It actually is Kim. It's in the dictionary," I replied smartly. She rolled her eyes and laughed. Our playful banter continued till dinner was over and dessert was served.

"So you still like California?" Jared wondered.

"Of course," I said eating my sundae. I swear my heart dropped a bit, which was weird. "I love it there. The weather is nice, the school is great, and even though the distance isn't the best from Washington, it isn't too far away."

"But you're almost done right? This semester you finish?" he perused.

"Yea, incredible right?" I said. "I will be done and have a degree in lettering. I can start my own business or go work for another company. The world is mine to explore I guess."

Jared was overcome with this look on his face that I couldn't describe. Sullen maybe? We finished dessert with a little more talk about the future for Kim and Jared. They had a house together, so they were thinking of fixing it up a bit and going from there.

As the tables were allowed to disperse, I excused for the bathroom, hoping I could freshen up or something. There was something up with Sam and I. And whatever was going on with us had me completely perplexed. I had myself convinced for years we were over. I mean, yes we did have something epic- he was my first love and all, but still. I felt like a kid attracted to him all over again.

I pushed the bathroom door open and found Leah standing at one of the counters looking in the mirror.

"You okay?" I wondered kindly to her. She had me somewhat worried. And I didn't want to step on her toes again.

"Why do you care?" she snapped.

"Because I thought we were friends. I don't mean to upset you if I am Leah," I said softly staring at her. I was a bit taken back at her mood. When did she hate me so much?

"Stop being so nice," she said walking past me with a shove again.

This time, I ended up falling since no one was there to catch me. She threw me off balance and I ended up breaking the heel on my shoe. Great.

Luckily this party thing was almost over. I got up slowly, a bruise now forming on my tailbone.

Looking at the damage of my shoe, I found the heel only half way off. Sighing, I made sure I still looked okay other wise and slowly wobbled back outside. It would be dangerous if I slipped and fell, but its not like the bathroom had any chairs where I could sit or anything to get my shoe off.

God, what was Leah's problem? I had been too nice? How was that wrong?

"Are you okay?" Kim asked as I came back to the table.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," I growled as my tailbone throbbed a bit.

"What happened to you?" Jared asked taking in my mood. I put my hand on Sam's shoulder, using him as my support as I took off my messed up shoe.

"I fricken hate heels," I grumbled in anger. My height lowered a bit and I went to go take off the other one. There was a spark in my hand as I took my hand off his shoulder.

"How did it break?" Kim asked looking at my almost torn off heel.

"I was being too nice," I spat. Ugh. Everyone gave me odd looks. Moving some hair away from my face, I looked at my best friend and sat down.

"Can I go soon? My feet kill from these heels, I hate wearing a dress and my hair needs to come up before it attacks anyone."

Kim giggled. "How would your hair attack anyone?"

"It's a curly bush today. Someone insisted I get all pretty and make sure my hair was perfect so I wouldn't come here all jet lagged and gross."

"Well you look cute," Kim insisted.

"Yea, great to know," I scowled. "Please tell me this thing is almost over with so we can change into comfy clothes and then go do your flower shopping or whatever."

"Don't sound like you are going to go have too much with Kim Bells," Jake said coming to lean against the back of my chair.

"Oh I wont," I said with assurance. Everyone chuckled.

"What happened to your shoe?" Paul asked.

"Don't even ask," I sighed. Leah was being a bitch.

"Well, we are heading out," Embry said.

"Can I go?" I smiled to Kim sweetly.

"Bella, you are the Maid of Honor," she scolded. I sunk in my seat. So unfair.

"Bye Bells," the guys said. Paul shot me a smirk, which I just shot back with a dirty look. So mean.

The four of us stayed a while later till everyone officially left.

"Ow," I said as I got up from the chair. My feet were now sensitive from being confined for so long in those stupid pink death traps.

Sam stayed by my side attentively, watching to see if I needed help.

"God Kim, I am going to kill you," I muttered. She let out a giggle, spinning herself with ease in her own little heels as she got up from the table with Jared.

"You okay?" Sam wondered.

"Awesome," I breathed gathering my things. Sam had my shoes in his hands, walking behind me incase I was to fall or something I guess.

"You're going to need practice," Kim told me.

"Ha, yea right," I said.

"You're wearing heels for our wedding day," she said.

"Of course," I grumbled. Anything for Kim's wedding day.

"Meet you at Charlie's place?" Jared called to us.

"Sure," I replied walking to my car with Sam.

"You really don't have to follow me. I can take my shoes. I will be good," I said to him.

"I don't mind," he murmured. I opened my car door, sitting in the drivers seat with my feet dangling out my car.

"Thanks," I smiled, taking my shoes from his hands.

"So I'll see you?" I asked turning my legs in the car.

"Still the guy next door Bells," he said shutting my door for me. I grinned a bit, forgetting that little fact. Pulling out of the parking space, I gave a wave and took off to my house.

* * *

><p>I got home in a flash, opening the door and running up to go change. Charlie was at Billy's so I wondered why Kim and Jared weren't already here.<p>

Grabbing some sweatpants and a tight tank, I quickly got out of the dress and wore something a bit more comfy. The door opened as I walked out of my room.

"Hey," Sam said looking up at me.

"Hey stranger," I smiled, coming down the stairs as I pulled up my hair in a pony.

"You look good," Sam complimented. I chuckled and blushed at the compliment, "I feel good."

He smiled watching me as I made it to the ground floor. I felt like a princess descending the stairs as she walked towards her prince. Sam and I stared at each other for a second before there was some more hustle and bustling.

"Hey, where were you guys?" I asked as Jared and Kim came through the door. Kim's cheeks flamed and Jared stayed quiet.

"Ew okay, I don't want to know," I said going into the kitchen for water. Doing the dirty while their friend was waiting for them- nasty.

"So is your dress in?" Kim wondered.

"Of course," I smiled hopping up on the counter. "I have my last fitting a few days before I fly back out. Lets hope I don't get fat before then," I joked, bringing the water back up to my lips.

Kim rolled her eyes at my silly comment.

"So you boys coming flower picking with us?" I asked as I jumped down from the counter to grab some aspirin. My tailbone was starting to throb. Stupid Leah.

"Ha, yea right," Jared, said. Kim shot him a dirty look.

"I mean, as much as I would love to, Kim is better at that kind of stuff. You both are," he said cheekily. I rolled my eyes as he changed his words for her approval. Whipped.

"You okay?" Sam asked as I down the pills. I could feel his stare on me this whole time. Was it creepy? Yes. Did I still like it? Hell yes.

"Yea, just a sore tailbone," I said putting the medication away.

"Why do you have a sore tail bone?" Kim asked confused.

Oh right. I didn't tell them. Oops. "I-uhh…fell in the bathroom. That's where I broke my heel."

"I thought you were being too nice?" Jared asked confused.

"Yea, that too," I said trying to get myself out of this hole I was digging myself into. "So…you ready to go?" I asked Kim as Sam continued to stare at me.

"Meet you at Billy's?" Kim asked Jared as she kissing him.

"See you there," he smiled.

"Okay, lets go love birds," I grumbled with an eye roll. I took Kim's wrist and pushed my way past Sam.

"Bye guys!" I said over my shoulder as I dragged Kim along to my car. Kim was still all dreamy and mushy with Jared on her mind. So whipped.

We went to the first floral shop on her list. It was a small place with really pretty flowers. It smelt so good and was filled with vibrant colors.

"Look at these!" Kim said staring at the white roses. They were huge and beautiful.

"Woah," I said looking at the price.

"They look worth it don't they?" She whined. I shrugged. If she wanted roses everywhere it was going to cost a ton.

"Maybe we can mix it up with some other flowers? That way it will be a bit cheaper. We still have a few more shops. I'm sure we can pick a flower from everyplace?" I bargained. She smiled, hugging me before skipping off to go make a purchase.

After we reserved the white roses, we went on to some other flower shops. From there we got white daisies, white tulips, and white Irises. We also mixed in some champagne colored flowers that the flower shop said would look good. When everything was reserved, we got to take a few samples to go home.

"Are we done now?" I whined. We had been all over Washington. Her flower hunt was crazy.

"Yea, lets go home," she said with her mini bouquet of sample flowers. I chuckled at her happiness and started the car to go back to Billy's.

We pulled into the gravel driveway and saw the line of cars up to the house. It was like the old man was throwing a party or something.

Kim and I got out of the car, walking to the backyard. Kim immediately skipped to Jared while I went shuffling over to Paul, Jake, Seth, and Embry.

"Save me," I complained.

"That good huh Bells?" Paul asked with a smirk.

"I swear, I just saw and drove around the whole state of Washington."

This had all of the guys laughing.

"Well there is food in the house. I think Jared saved you girls both a plate," Jake said.

"I knew I loved that kid for a reason," I said kissing their cheeks as I left to go inside the house. As I passed the almost to be official couple, I wondered if Kim wanted me to grab her plate. Oogling at Jared, she gave me a 'yes please' and went on kissing him.

I chuckled as I walked in the house. Those two were in their own little world. Walking into the kitchen, I skidded to a quick halt. In the room were Sam and Leah kissing.

"Oh," I paused, completely shocked. My heart broke a bit- or so I thought. They both immediately pulled back. Leah was glaring daggers at me while taking in a fist full of Sam's shirt, and Sam, well; he just looked like a combination of lost and a deer in headlights.

"I'm just…going to grab these," I said the plates near the fridge. Running to get them, I gave them an apologetic look- so not the right time to interrupt. Practically running back out of the house, I shoved the food at Kim. Pulling a seat somewhat near her, I continued to have a mortified look.

"Are you okay?" she wondered.

"So bad," I muttered softly to myself. That was something I never wanted to see, yet, it was now burned in my head anyways. Plus, there was this weird feeling. I kept getting it and I don't know why. I didn't like Sam anymore. So why did it feel like I cared that he was kissing Leah?

"Bella?"

"I found Leah and Sam kissing in the kitchen," I said completely grossed out. The images kept playing in my head like a movie. It was so wrong.

"What?" She exclaimed loudly. This got almost everyone's attention, which made me sink further down in my seat.

"Ladies," Paul said coming up to us.

"She okay?" he asked Kim, pointing his beer bottle at me.

"Bella, I am so sorry…" Kim said sympathetically as she partially ignored Paul.

"What?" I exclaimed now. My head shot up and I looked at her like she was nuts. "I'm not upset about him Kim. That- it doesn't even matter. What I care about is I'm scarred for life! That is so not an image I ever want to see!"

She let out a giggle but gave me a worried look nonetheless.

"What the hell is going on?" Paul asked again. The rest of the gang was now joining us.

"I saw Sam and Leah full on smacking lips in the kitchen," I whined putting a hand over my face. It was just wrong. An ex-girlfriend should have to see that kind of PDA.

"Fuck," Jake said looking at Paul. He seemed really angry.

"Woah, what's got your panties in a bunch?" I asked him before he broke the beer bottle in his hand. Grabbing the glass, I began chugging the drink down.

"That was a scene I should never ever witness. That was like…gah, I want to gag," I complained. I set the bottle back in his hand.

"Wait, you're not upset? Like sad upset?" Seth asked.

"Should I be?" I asked as I went to look at my food. "I mean, he can kiss whoever he wants. He isn't mine anymore. Obviously he and Leah have some 'thing' going on but still. A girl, especially an ex- girl should never ever have to witness that."

The guys all gave each other confused looks. While they did that, I stabbed at my food. So what I said was true, but at the same time, I actually was sad. Sam was back with Leah. And as weird as it sounded, my heart dropped at the sight I had witnessed. For some reason, I still felt something for him. I don't know why and I don't know how, but I did. And that stung.

"God, I need to wash my brain out or something," I whined as I held my hands over my temples. I shut my eyes and tried hard to think of something else. I didn't feel like watching the rerun of nastiness in my head.

"You owe me a beer," Paul said now fairly calm. I looked up at him and smirked. Give it to Paul to put some kind of happy expression on my face.

Most of the guys pulled up some seats around our table while the others stood. Quil hit Jared on the arm and they glanced over to Sam and Leah coming out of the house. I wanted to whine 'eww' again, but I held it back. Who knew what they were doing in there for that small amount of time they were alone again.

"Are you seriously having a pissing contest that far away from him?" I grumbled to the guys as I stabbed at my chicken. "Its fine. They have a right to…whatever. They are together- or back together- I don't know. Not a big deal," I said looking at the men around me.

"They aren't back together Bells- they never are and never will," Paul said still glaring at Sam.

I took in account what he was saying, quietly wondering to myself how he would know such a thing. He sounded so definite, it had me curious. "Oh, eww, that just made it all worse in my head," I whined to the guys as my thoughts drifted on. Now all the dirty scenarios were playing in my head of how and why they would possibly be in the kitchen in a lip lock.

"I think I need to go flower shopping again. Or maybe start picking out random napkin patterns. Please dull my mind," I groaned. Paul, Kim, and some of the other guys let out a chuckle, watching me suffer the horrific scene in my head.

Sam started to walk closer to us, which made me want to flee. Paul started almost growling as he came near and the rest of the guys were getting angry too. Kim was calming Jared but there was no way I could calm all those buff and stuff men.

"Relax, he has a right to walk over. And as much as I would love to be here with you, I'm not. I don't need any more contact with the guy for today so I'm getting a drink. Beer?" I asked Paul as I got up from my seat. He nodded, smiling at me.

Removing myself from my seat, I went to leave.

"Don't even think of stealing my food," I warned to Paul. "That goes to all of you," I said with narrow eyes as I pointed my finger to the rest of the possible food thieves. They chuckled, giving me a sly look and a wink as I went to walk off. I grabbed Paul a beer from the cooler and myself a Coke with some lime vodka. Sam unfortunately was still at our table, which made me want to whine again. I really didn't want to be there while he was but I was hungry.

Trudging back over to my food, I handed Paul his beer and sat back down in my seat.

"Guys," I whined as a piece of chicken was missing from my plate. Paul let out a laugh, which had me narrowing my eyes and hitting him with the back on my hand in his chest.

"Jerk," I grumbled, resuming back to my food.

"Bella," Sam breathed out.

"Please don't," I spoke non-offensively while quickly glancing up at him. "I don't need to know what was going on in that kitchen. Whether you and Leah are back together is none of my business."

"But Bella," Sam said again.

"Really," I said forcefully, "don't want to know."

The guys shut him up before it could get any farther. He talked to Jared for a few minutes, always sneaking glances at me. Finally he just took the man and led him to somewhere a few feet away.

"So dress tomorrow?" I asked Kim as I sipped my drink.

"I can't wait!" Kim said happily.

"I cant either," I smiled.

"Woah, is the Bella Swan actually liking something about wedding shopping?" Embry teased. I threw a green bean at him, which he caught and ate.

"Show off," I muttered. Everyone laughed.

"I think that it will be cool to see what dress Kim picks out. I will get to know what the dress looks like before all ya bitches," I said. "And I will get to see how she looks," I smirked proudly while sticking my tongue out at them. They all laughed again, some muttering I was too much.

Jared came back to sit with us, pulling Kim onto his lap with a kiss. Why was their PDA not as bad as Sam and Leah's? Jared and Kim were getting all lovey and didn't get me all twisted and wanting to gag like it did in the kitchen. I brushed it off thinking it was just because Sam was my ex-boyfriend. I have had experience with those lips before ya know…

The boys had me laughing for most of the night after that. They all gave me updates on their lives here. Paul was still a total dick and man whore like usual (just not to me). Embry was the sweet and innocent, for the most part. He did a few crazy things that I wasn't sure if I approved of. Jake was still building up/fixing cars. He had even moved onto motorcycles now. Quil was revisiting his younger child-like side as he took care of a little girl named Claire and Seth was still out experiencing the fun side life - going cliff diving and going on test runs for Jake's new bikes and such. Their lives all seemed pretty amazing to me. They also informed me on Leah and Sam which I really didn't like to hear about. Leah was working with her mom at the diner, still uptight as usual while Sam was running some construction company with Jared. It actually sounded pretty cool, but I wasn't in the mood to ask more details.

"You ready to go Bells?" Charlie asked coming up behind me.

"Sure dad," I smiled.

"You drank tonight so we're taking my car," he said.

"What about my car?" I asked.

"I can take it back to you," Paul said.

"But you drank to," I said, confused when Charlie was about to give him the okay.

"We can grab it tomorrow Bella. I can pick you up for our day and then drop you off here to pick up your car when we are done," Kim said. I shrugged, "sounds good to me. See ya guys," I smiled.

I walked alongside Charlie, saying goodbye to everyone before we got into his police cruiser. I let out a laugh, sitting in the passenger seat.

"What?" he asked looking at me.

"I haven't been in this thing since I was 14. You remember that? It was my first date with Sam," I smiled. He let out a chuckle, sneaking a look at the back seat. Since I was only 14 and Sam only 16, neither of us could drive. So Sam's dad dropped us off at the movies and Charlie picked us up. He only had his police cruiser though so when I got in the front, Sam had to sit in the back like a criminal. It was just too funny. Especially since Charlie was still unsure if I should really be dating that young.

Pulling up into the driveway, I got out of the car and took a peek at Sam's house. It was dark. Not like I remembered. Sam's parents were both lovely people. They always had lights on around their house, making their home as warm as possible. They had died years after Sam and I split. I debated on coming back to see him, but Leah and him were dating at the time so I let her handle it.

Sighing, I walked inside and got ready for the day ahead.

* * *

><p>It was around 2 am when I heard this persistent knocking. It was light and really annoying. Groaning, I sat up in bed and ran a hand trough my hair. What the hell was that noise? Groggily looking around, I saw something being thrown at my window. It was the window in front of the foot of my bed, where it led to the side of both my house and Sam's. Sighing, I pushed back my covers and went to go see what was going on. The shadow went up, gave a tick sound, and fell. Glancing down, I found they were little pebbles being thrown at my window. Rubbing my tired eyes, I saw it was Sam below, holding a handful of them. Unlocking my window, I slid up the pane and popped a head out.<p>

"What the hell are you doing at…" I went to look back and hit my head. Ouch. "2am?" I grumbled. I rubbed the sore spot. It was too early for this.

"We need to talk."

"Its too early," I concluded.

"Bella, what happened with Leah and I earlier…"

"Ew, okay, I don't need nightmares," I said trying to wake up. I let out a yawn, slowly covering my mouth.

"Bella," he whined again.

"Really Sam, not tonight," I mumbled.

"But-"

"Go to bed," I said.

He huffed.

"What the hell are you even doing up anyways? It's late…or early or whatever," I said semi conscious. "We can talk later."

"When?" he asked before I went to pull away and shut my window.

"When it's daylight," I said.

"But you're out with Kim tomorrow," he rebutted. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Sam, unlike you, who seemed to be able to stay up at the wee hours of the day and the night, I cant. I am dead tired, have a huge day ahead of me and really don't feel like going over the…variables of what happened between you and Leah in the kitchen. Please. We can talk about this later. There is such thing as a phone."

"When are you leaving?" he asked, watching me.

"Sunday. Early. So now if you will excuse me…"

"Promise me we will talk," he said hurrily. He knew I didn't break my promises. It was a personal rule of mine I had since I was little. If I said I promised, I meant it and would carry it out or die trying.

"No," I said tiredly. "Please just go to bed. You can call me tomorrow when I am out with Kim," I settled.

"She'll be mad," he stated.

"I'm mad," I said tiredly. "I am being sleep deprived…by you. Now go away, go to bed, and get some sleep," I grumped as I pulled my head back in the room and shut the window. Stupid man.

Shuffling my feet, my body hit the bed and I fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the morning daylight, grumbling at my early morning visitor. Stupid Sam. I hopped in the shower, slowly waking up as I went through my morning routine. When I got downstairs, Charlie was already gone on his fishing trip for the weekend. Making some toast, I glanced at my watch and saw I had a spare few minutes. I debated about calling Sam as I pulled out my phone, but shook my head saying I wasn't the one needed to deal with it. The issue was whatever- or at least I was trying to make it that way.<p>

My ears were hit with a ringing noise. "What?" I whined out loud. The screen on my phone read there was no message or call. Confused, I got up and saw someone was at the door. Oh.

Opening it, I found Kim up and ready to go.

"Hi," I grumped.

"Were you talking to the air before you answered the door?" she giggled. I rolled my eyes, putting the plate in the sink.

"It was a long night. I thought it was my phone or something."

"Nightmares from the kitchen dilemma?" Kim wondered.

"More like lack of sleep from the man in the kitchen dilemma."

"Huh?" she asked as I passed her.

"Sam came throwing rocks at my window at 2am saying he wanted to talk," I said putting on my shoes.

"And? What happened? What did you say?" she wondered.

"Go away."

She let out a laugh, looking at me a bit incredulous.

"What?" I asked shrugging, "I was tired. He woke me up and he knows I'm not a morning person. What did he expect? I would just be like 'oh hey Sam, yea let me go downstairs out in the cold so we can talk. That way I can have nightmares about you and Leah in my head all night long'."

She giggled at my sarcasm as we walked out the door and to her car.

"So be warned, he might call today," I added as I buckled up.

"As long as you put it on speakerphone, we will be fine," she giggled buckling her own seatbelt. The car started up and she pulled away, getting on with her special day.

* * *

><p>As if I could feel it, I turned to my phone and rummaged through my purse. I was waiting for Kim to come out of the dressing room and show me another dress she went to try on.<p>

"Hello?" I asked as it began ringing.

"Hey," Sam's voice said. I let out a small sigh. Before we could get anywhere else, Kim came out, standing on the circular stage.

"Holy mama," I said.

"Bella?" he asked.

"I-Uh...one sec," I said into the phone. I walked over to Kim as she analyzed herself in the mirror.

"You like it?" she wondered.

"I think you just found your dress," I told her. My eyes couldn't stop looking at her. She was beautiful- stunning really. The dress was perfect for her and her skin color.

"Is that Sam?" she wondered, pointing to the phone in my hand, I nodded, walking away from her as the seamstress person came over.

"What can I do for you Sam?" I wondered.

"We need to talk," he stated.

"Not really," I said back. "Look, whatever went on between you and Leah in the kitchen was between you and Leah. Not me."

"It didn't happen like you think. Leah and I are over. We have been for almost two years now," he said almost pleading.

"I heard. And that's…good," I said clueless on what to say. Why did he care so much? "But I mean, you don't have to be. Obviously something is going on there," I pointed out.

"She came on to me. She's been having a hard time since…" he went quiet.

"Since?" I wondered.

"Since I broke off the engagement a few years ago."

"Oh," I said quietly. I was never sure what happened exactly between Leah and Sam. I had heard from Kim years ago that they had dated for a while and then after that he had proposed, but then nothing. I just assumed they got married.

"Look, Sam, this is really none of my business."

He sighed and I turned back to Kim. She wanted details but I didn't really know what to say or give.

"Bella, I just-" he stuttered.

I bit my lip, waiting for more words to come out, but they never did.

"Maybe we can talk about this another time okay? Get your thoughts together. I'll be around."

"No Bella I want to talk. I just don't know how to explain things to you."

"Sam, you don't have to explain," I said again. "I know you think it hurt me- all of the guys think that too, but I'm okay. I knew you and Leah had something after us, and I'm glad you found someone else. Its okay."

"But im not with her anymore," he said in a pleading way.

"Okay," I said exasperated. I felt like we were going in circles. "Look, Sam, I have to go. I'll talk to you later okay?"

I hung up just seconds later, not really waiting for his approval. Turning back to Kim, I smiled brightly at her. She looked perfect!

"What did Sam say?" she wondered checking herself out in the mirror.

"Just that he wanted to talk, but never actually said anything. Then he said he wanted to explain, but I don't see why. I swear he was trying to convince me nothing was going on between him and Leah."

"Do you believe him?" she wondered.

"Why does it matter?" I asked circling her to take the full effect of her beauty and the dress.

"I don't know. But I mean…it would be okay to like him again Bella," she said watching me.

"Yea, I know it would. But even if I went thought that whole play by play in my head, I know it would just be pointless. We would end up back to where we started years ago."

"So then you do like him," Kim accused.

"No," I said with annoyance, "I just said if I thought about it. Look," I said as she gave me a raised look, "I will admit Sam has changed a lot. He's sexier and nicer and more handsome. He's like the new and improved of my old Sam," I told her, "but at the same time he's not. Things have changed- people have changed and that includes him. He and Leah had a thing- a very big thing- and as much as hate to believe it, they still have something. Someone in that relationship still feels something whether it's him or Leah, and I don't want to get involved in that," I concluded.

"So…" she wondered.

"No La Push drama or boys for me," I finished. She sighed, sounding thoroughly disappointed.

"Sorry babe," I smirked at her. We went back to dress talking and made sure we had our options explored before settling on this one. She looked gorgeous, and I guess she felt that way too.

"I can't believe we actually found me a dress," she said as we got back in the car.

"Believe it sista! You are going to be walking down the aisle in no time."

She smiled brightly again, driving us to figure out the napkin arrangements and place settings.

* * *

><p>Kim dropped me off in front of the Black's house around 8pm. We tied up most of the loose ends and grabbed dinner. I was beyond excited for my best friend. She deserved whatever life could get her.<p>

Getting into my car, I took off to go home. The day was exhausting. Pulling up to the driveway, I found Sam sitting on his porch. He quickly approached me as I slipped out of my car.

"What?" I asked as he stared at me.

"You look tired," he commented.

"Cause I am," I stated turning to walk in the house. It was no use to get away, so I left the door open so he could follow me inside. Dropping my keys off on the table I took of my shoes and sat in the kitchen.

"Someone decided to wake me up at 2 am this morning."

I could feel guilt, which I was guessing was Sam's. Brushing it off to knowing him to well, I composed myself and looked up at the man.

"What did you need?"

"How much do you know about Leah and I?" he wondered. I let out a sound of annoyance, bringing my head back as I got up from my seat.

"Sam," I whined. He caught my wrist, keeping me so I wouldn't walk away from him. Leaning forward, I put my forehead against his chest. He was warm. It felt oddly good.

Shaking away the thoughts, I went back to fully standing and looked the man in the eyes.

"As much as I enjoy you being here," I said putting my arms on his shoulders, "I really don't feel like hearing about you and Leah. It doesn't matter to me Sam. You need to let go."

"Of her, this conversation, or you?" he wondered as I slid past him and went to walk off.

I shrugged, "particularly me, but the conversation would be the most important thing right now," I told him. There was a small stab in my heart, which was weird. I didn't understand all of these emotions I was feeling.

I pounced on my queen-sized mattress with a belly flop. The cold sheets against my skin felt so good.

"What if I don't want to let you go?" he wondered as he came stalking into my room. I groaned again, burying my head in the pillow. Part of me was ecstatic he was feeling this way. I triumphed Leah and something in him still liked me. This whole thing wasn't one sided. Yet, at the same time, I had to be practical. There was no such thing as a long distance relationship. And I lived in California. This couldn't be something.

"I'm not saying you have to let me go," I finally decided, taking my head out from the pillow, "we just…aren't anything anymore," I tried to say as nicely as possible. His face fell and he came to sit on my bed. "Why?" he wondered.

"You're telling me after all of these years, just seeing me in one day, you feel something for me again? Sam we ended such a long time ago. And even though it was on good terms…things change."

"Not everything," he rebutted. "Look at Kim and Jared. They haven't changed."

I bit my lip. That was true. "Maybe they were just an exception."

"Why couldn't we be an exception?" he wondered. I groaned again. He had to make things difficult.

"There is no you and me. There is no we, us, they- whatever," I mumbled putting the pillow back over my head. This way I didn't have to face him. Oh, I spoke too soon.

Sam took the pillow off my head, turning his neck to look back at me.

"Please just leave this alone," I practically begged. A part of me was trying to save my heart, yet the other part of me was cheering on Sam, hoping he would never let me go.

He brushed the little hairs out of my face gently with his big warm hand. "I just want you to know I care about you. Whatever is going on between me and Leah or anyone else, I want you to know, I still feel something for you Bella."

I bit my lip, trying to force out a smile. As nice as that was to hear, caring for me wasn't the choice of word I wished he would use. Caring is friendly and kind, it's not romantic or passionate. But he also said feel something. He feels something. Something like what?

"It's been a day," I told him. "I think we need to get to know each other again before…anything," I said not finding words. It was like my brain had run away. He sighed, moving his hand away. After a few seconds of watching him, he kicked his feet up from the floor and laid beside me, leaning his head against the headboard.

"What are you doing?" I wondered while lying on my stomach beside him.

"Staying here so we can catch up on old times. Or new times if you prefer."

I sighed, pulling myself up on my forearms. Blowing some hair out of my face, I analyzed him. "You aren't going to give this up are you?"

"Nope," he said simply, taking his hand to brush the hair out of my face again. Not saying anything, I snuggled back down on my mattress and thought about this. Yesss! I thought it my head. I stayed still, just thinking everything over. His hand soon came back down to brush the hair away from my neck. From there, he ran a hand through my brown curly locks. I found the motions to be peaceful and soothing. It soo wasn't right but at the same time I loved it.

Lying there beside him for a while, I started to become drowsy. I felt at peace and at home with him beside me. It was like everything was right between us. Setting a hand gently on his stomach, I softly moved my fingers over his shirt. He was so warm and ripped. I could feel the outline of his abs against the shirt and the warmth of his skin.

"Why are you so warm?" I wondered aloud.

"Some of us are," he said. I shook my head still keeping my hand on his body. "No, it's not just that. It's our group. They're all warm."

He stayed silent and I wondered what he was thinking. Tilting my head up I found him staring at me, saying nothing. "You're not going to tell me are you?" I said reading his face. He gave a small frown while the spark in his eyes showed compassion and sorrow. I turned back to my original position and just laid there. Retracting my hand from him, I set it back at my side and laid stiff on the bed.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"6," I said rubbing my eyes. I couldn't fall asleep- not with Sam here. Moving to get up, I felt Sam watching me again.

"Sam you need to go."

"Why?"

"Because its late. I have homework and I don't want you here," I said. I was mad and upset and especially hurt he would answer my question. He thinks he just feed me some bullshit answer and I would accept it. When we had our relationship, we laid down the no secrets rule; no matter how bad it was, we would tell each other.

"Bella, I don't mean to upset you," he said analyzing me.

"Sam, please just leave," I said crawling off the bed. I went to leave my room, but he got off the bed quicker than I expected and caught my wrist.

"Stop," I pleaded. I didn't want him to touch me or be around me when he was all cryptic like this. I didn't need to be caught up in La Push drama, and I especially shouldn't be caught up in him.

"Just leave," I said moving my face away from his reach. I knew he wanted me to look at him, but I knew what would happen if I did. I would get caught up in those orbs of his and melt like jelly.

I wouldn't do that. I was done. My heart was spared from Sam when I left for California. Sure, our breakup was obviously neutral since we knew I was leaving, but that still didn't stop the pain from practically killing me. For months I walked around California debating if I should just return home. There were so many things Sam and I used to do together that it consumed me. I would see something and automatically think of him. My head would go over the memory like it was a movie and all I could do was watch. I didn't want to be like that anymore. We couldn't go down this road again.

"Bella," he pleaded. I ignored his calls and shut my eyes hoping I could block him out. I would not cave. Under any circumstance I would not break. He put his forehead to mine and I bit my lip. No.

Grabbing both of my hands in his, he held them lightly before puling me to the stairs.

"No Sam, stop," I said weakly. He ignored this, guiding me down the steps and outdoors.

"Sam, what are we doing?" I sighed. I was tired of the games. I wanted answers.

"Just stay there," he said looking back at me. I stood by the back door, waiting for him to come out of the woods.

A big black furry animal came walking out. I swear my heart stopped and I had a heart attack. What the hell was that thing? I swallowed hard and tried to breath. The animal seemed cautious and kind. Moving my eyes all around him…I found his eyes were like Sam's. They were a deep brown.

"Sam?" I hesitantly called. No, this big animal could not be Sam. This in front of me was a wolf. A big furry ass wolf.

The animal gently came closer to me and I think I freaked out even more. My heart was racing against my chest. Was I about to hyperventilate?

"You're Sam?" I asked to the wolf in a whisper. The big head nodded still watching me carefully. Feeling my heart and mind break, I hit my back against the wall and slid down it, staying there trapped in my mind.

* * *

><p>I don't know what happened or how much time had past. All I remember is hearing voices. Lots and lots of voices. At first it was a jumbled mess. There were loud booming noises. It sounded like voices, but I wasn't sure. Everything I knew just went out the window. I felt numb and funny. It was like I wasn't really there.<p>

"Bella? Bella?" A voice called to me. I felt hands on my arms and my face but I couldn't do anything about it. I was stuck. Gone forever. What was going on? The voice continued to talk, and I tried so hard to get back to life. I needed to do something- move, speak, talk, anything. I was freaking myself out.

"K-ki-i-m?" I croaked out. Everything was loud again and I flinched.

"Out! Everyone out!" she called making the blurs I could barely pay attention to move. She shut the door with a slam and went back to me. She stood in front of my face, leaning to look at me.

"Bella, can you hear me?" she wondered again. It took me a few seconds to actually get control of my body. When I moved my eyes, focusing on her face she let out a breath. She hugged me tight, wrapping her skinny arms around my neck.

Gradually, I began feeling more of my body and raised my arms to hug her too. I was hit with the overwhelming feeling. There was so much weight on me that I kept letting out hard breaths. I was crying. Kim was shushing me and rubbing my back.

"I know, I know," she kept repeating. "It gets better, you're okay," she spoke. When I calmed down, she brushed some hair away from my face. I was a wreck. I couldn't even remember. I just…I felt everything.

"Breathe, its a lot to take in," she said wiping away my tears. What was a lot to take in? What happened? The last thing I remember was Sam being here. I was mad at him as we laid on my bed. Then I went to leave and he walked us down stairs.

"Oh god," I croaked out putting a hand over my mouth.

"I know," she said calmly.

"He- and- then- the woods. And I- and he-," I said barely forming the woods. The memories came flashing into my head, blinding me with pain. Covering my head with my hands, I put my legs in between my knees in pain.

He was a wolf. They were wolves. It made so much more sense. The change, the warm skin, the ripped bodies, the tattoos. How had I not seen it?

"How?" I asked searching her eyes. She was so calm about this. She knew. She knew and she was marrying Jared. A wolf! One of my best and most closest friends was a wolf!

"These…no," I said in panic. These things don't exist! This isn't real! I must have hit my head or been drugged or something. This wasn't happening. This wasn't real!

I jumped up from the bed, flying the door open. Everyone was huddled in the hallway waiting and looking at me. I felt sick- Utterly and deeply sick. I immediately ran for the bathroom, heaving up the contents in my stomach in the toilet. This wasn't life. It couldn't be.

"Bella," one of the guys said. I flinched. No. No!

"Get back, leave her alone," Kim said coming into the bathroom rubbing my back. I held my hair, leaning over the toilet. I felt drained and gross. Why this? Why me? Walking over to the sink, I rinsed my mouth out. I jumped a bit when I looked up into the mirror and found all of the guys. Feeling insure and unsafe. I unsteadily went over to the bathroom wall and slid down.

"But he- and then- why- in there- and…"

"What is she saying?" someone asked to Kim as she sat in front of me just sitting there trying to calm me.

"I don't know, she has been doing that since she said my name. I think she is still processing it all. You threw it at her like a ton of bricks," she bit to Sam. I felt a stab of pain in my heart and let out a noise.

"Its okay, alright, relax," Kim said as I hugged my body in my arms.

"Bella, its okay. Nothing is going to happen. You're safe," she said trying to pry my arms away from myself. "Trust me. Its okay, it's just me Kim," she said again.

Kim. Kim. I trust Kim. Going limp a bit she let out a sigh.

"She's okay though right?" Paul asked.

"Paul," I breathed trying to lower my heat rate. Everything was just speeding through my mind. Paul. I liked Paul. He walked through the crowd, kneeling down beside me gently.

"Hey Hells Bells," he said trying to make me smile. Paul. He liked to do that.

"I cant breathe," I told who was ever near me.

"Bella, its okay. Look at me," Kim said. "You can do this. You are strong. Breathe okay?"

I looked at her insecurely. My first time boyfriend was a wolf. My friends were wolves. All of them were wolves. How was this okay?

"This cant be," I said looking into my best friend's eyes. Everything felt wrong. It felt flipped upside down. Life was simple. Life was a fairytale. Oh god, life really was a fairytale. My heartbeat increased again and I swallowed hard.

A warm hand took mine and I whimped. It was a hot hand. It was a wolf.

"Its Paul. Its just me Paul," he said as I was rigid.

"How could you do this Sam?" Jake hissed. I knew that voice too. Jake. Jake was my friend.

"Jake," I said again.

"Yea Bells, that me," he said coming to my aid like Paul. He was mad at Sam. Sam. I knew Sam. He…he…

"He…" I breathed.

"He who Bella?" Kim asked.

"Bells?" Jake asked when I was silent again.

"W-Wo-wolf," I panted out. My head was starting to get light and spotty.

"Shh. Just breathe," Paul said coming to wrap his arm around me. There was a growl and it had me cowering in fear. I put my legs up to my chin and shut my eyes, praying it would stop. The pain. My heart was aching in pain.

"Pull it together Sam," Jared gritted out.

Jared. Jared and Kim. Oh gosh. Kim and Jared.

"You're getting married," I told Kim who was still in front of me. "And he…but and…"

"I know," Kim said brushing hair away from my eyes. "He's a wolf. I know," she said softly. I nodded, swallowing hard and getting closer to Paul. Another pain in my heart made me cry out.

"Sam if you don't fucking get it together," Embry gritted out with the empty threat. Soon, the pain lessened a bit and I found it easier to breathe.

"Come on," Kim said guiding me up. "Lets get you some sleep."

Paul guided behind me as Kim pulled me back into the room. She made sure I was all right as laid in bed and I soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up gasping for breath at 1am. No…it couldn't be. There were no such things as wolves…were there? I moved out of bed, going to the stairs. Lights were on in the house. Keeping it together, I slowly took one step at a time.<p>

"God…Fuck! We almost lost her," Paul said.

"Sam, what were you thinking?" Kim asked.

"I just-…she was mad at me. And she wanted answers. I didn't want her to be mad," he said. "I needed her to understand."

"So you just show her you're a wolf!" Jared asked.

I swallowed the queasy feeling in my stomach and continued to eavesdrop as I went down the stairs.

"She didn't even know the legends," Jake sighed.

"She was almost catatonic," Quil stated.

"She was catatonic," Kim said. "But she is strong. She came out of it."

"For a bit," Paul scoffed.

"And then you fuck it up by growling!" Embry said angry.

"I know alright!" Sam barked out in anger.

"So…this is it huh?" I asked shakily as I reached the living room.

"Bella!" Kim said shocked. I stood there nervously unsure what to do.

"Its okay, I'm okay. Sorry for freaking out," I said slowly looking at them. The boys looked somewhat relieved. Kim came racing up to hug me.

"I was so scared," she whispered.

"I know," I said still shaky. She pulled away checking me over again.

"How long have you known?" I wondered.

She sighed, "I grew up with the legends. When Jared and I were…going out, he told me."

"Told you?"

"He told me the legends were true. He didn't just flat out show me," Kim said glaring back at Sam.

"And you're just- okay. You're okay with this right?" I asked searching her eyes. She was still okay with Jared being a wolf and marrying him. She was safe and okay right?

"I'm perfect Bella. You don't need to worry about me. I'm the happiest I have ever been," she smiled, tears pooling in her eyes.

"No, you're crying," I said getting nervous.

"I'm happy!" she said before I could freak, "and I'm a little worried-about you. But I just-" she let out a chuckle and wiped away her tears, "Bella, you just went through something traumatic and you are worried about me and making sure I still want to get married," she laughed again.

I wasn't sure what to say about that. Kim continued to stand there laughing and crying. Finally Paul came up to us. He watched me carefully, making sure I didn't spaz out.

"Its okay," I said coming to meet him. I walked into his arms, letting out a nervous breath.

He kissed my head, feeling relieved I was back to my old self. Jared grabbed Kim by the arm and pulled her to sit on his lap. Quil came walking up to us, ruffling my hair softly with a smile as he passed us by to go in the kitchen. I gave a little laugh.

Giving Paul one last squeeze, I walked into the family room a bit more, testing out my true fear. "Hey," I said to Seth and Embry. They were sitting on the couch looking at me worried.

I sat in between the both of them, leaning against Seth while putting my legs on Embry. I somewhat knew they needed physical contact with me. I think they were afraid I was going to break- but then again, so did I.

Embry patted my legs with a smile and Seth wrapped an arm around me. There was a small light growl but I still heard it. Freezing against the two boys, I closed my eyes and tried to wish the fear away. I was okay.

Opening my eyes again, I found some stares on me and some glares on Sam.

"Its okay, I just- need a moment sometimes," I said.

"Take as long as you want," Jake said coming up to squat in front of me. I learned forward kissing his forehead.

"What happened after I blanked out?" I wondered to Sam. He looked at me with some much remorse and heartbreak.

"Stop okay? It happened. I'm dealing and we're good. Quit beating yourself up about this. All of you- stop beating him up on this," I called to the group.

"He shouldn't have done that," Jake spoke.

"But he did. And I found out. And I freaked. And then I slept it off and woke up and now I am okay," I concluded.

"It was a close call," Paul stated.

"I know," I sighed. "Now will you please tell me what happened?" I asked Sam.

"After you slid down to the ground, I went and phased back to my human form." I swallowed hard at the words. Phased, human form- it was all just so different.

"And?" I questioned in a whisper as he observed how I was taking this.

"You just sat there. You said nothing, not even responding to me calling your name. So I picked you up, sat you on your bed and called Jared. He and Kim came rushing over. While they stayed with you, I got a hold of the rest of the boys. I wasn't sure what to do. At the time you weren't responding to either one of them so I thought maybe another one of us stood a chance."

I nodded taking in a deep breath. I can't believe I was that far gone.

"Quil, Embry and Jake came rushing over. And then we finally got a hold of Paul and Seth. Each of them tried to get your attention but nothing worked. Finally after Kim just kept talking to you, you responded. Do you remember any of that?" he wondered.

I nodded again, swallowing hard. "It feels hazy though," I said in a rough voice. "I can't piece it together-…it's really jumbled," I said trying to think it through.

"Try," Kim pushed.

"I remember hearing a bunch of noises. And then Kim. There was something about the door. I think you slammed it," I said looking up to Kim. "And then…I felt sick. I just…I don't know. I ran out and it was all so much. Then the mirror. And I think I went back to the ground right?" I asked them.

They all nodded. "Its uhh…weird. I thought I heard growling," I admitted.

"Sam," Paul deadpanned.

"You growl?" I asked the man.

"We can. We do. Wolves are territorial and when Paul was next to you it just…got me," he said.

"Paul…" I thought back. My eyebrows furrowed again.

"I said your name didn't I?" I asked the man. He nodded. "I remember hearing your voice," I told him. "And then…there was pain. A lot of pain. I couldn't breathe."

They all glared at Sam. "What?" I asked.

"Not tonight," Kim said laying down the line. I looked at her confused but she just pushed me to go on. "So then…after that was something. Uhh…Jake I think?" I looked up to him for approval and he nodded with a small smile. "And then that's it. I ended up in my bed and then woke back up."

"So…you all…" I asked as the silence was deafening. Quil nodded. "We all change."

"Do you all look the same?" I wondered.

Embry shook his head, "we are all different colors for the most part. You could tell the difference."

I nodded again, settling with Seth. I didn't want to see them yet. My head was still dealing with everything.

Sam let out a large breath, which made me look up at him in question. There was something in his eyes…

"You've had enough answers tonight Bella," Kim said in a motherly tone. I laughed off her comment, knowing she was somewhat right.

"I have to get up early tomorrow," I groaned. "Aw crap, its today," I said. The guys chuckled. "So not cool," I grumbled. Glancing at the clock I found it was 3. Rolling off the couch, I trotted to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Embry asked.

"Coffee. My flight is at six so I have to leave here at like 4:45. There's no way I'm going back to sleep."

I put the coffee on, hoping it would dribble out fast.

"Don't you all have homes?" I asked coming back out of the kitchen. Weren't they tired? It was 3 am.

"You and your sanity was pretty important to us at the time," Seth said with a smile. I laughed nodding. He had a good point.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Well…my wedding is in a few weeks," Kim beamed.

"You mean our wedding," Jared smirked as he hugged Kim. She giggled. I cocked my head at the sight. Still the PDA, still the same old Kim and Jared I have gotten used to, but he was a wolf. And I found that it didn't change who he was to me.

Running my eyes over the rest of the guys in my living room I found that the secret they revealed to me didn't change my thoughts of them either. Weird. I kind of thought it would. My coffee machine beeped so I pushed myself off the doorway and went to pour myself a cup.

Mmm, yummy goodness.

I sat around talking with the guys for a while longer before going up to pack my things. Setting my cup in the sink, I skipped up the steps and to my room. The breath I had been holding was let out in a rush. What I learned today was still being processed. Sitting on the edge of my bed, I went over everything. It was just so crazy!

"Still a lot to take in huh?"

"Yea," I breathed out as Sam came to sit next to me. I let out a laugh as I snuck a peek at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You and Leah in the kitchen is now the least of my thoughts," I smiled. He let out a little laugh, finding my comment to be a little funny.

Getting up, I began going around my room, packing up my things.

"She pushed you didn't she," Sam asked as I gathered up my dress and broken pink heels.

"Does it even matter right now?" I asked. I stuffed the clothes in my duffle bag. "it's done, nothing you can do about it and honestly, I could care less."

"She needs to be put in her place if she did. She can't just go around pushing people off their feet when they are 'too nice'," he said quoting me. I rolled my eyes.

"Well what would you like me to say? It sounds like you already know."

"Did she hurt you beside that?" he asked me.

"No, I'm fine," I said not trying to think of my tailbone. It wasn't even a big deal anyways. It hurt for like an hour before the aspirin kicked in.

"Bella," Sam said catching my hand with his authoritative voice, "I need to know."

"And I gave you my answer," I said calmly. He sighed, letting me go.

"Is this why you left Leah?" I wondered suddenly. Gears were turning in my head. He nodded. I came back to sit next to him. "You broke up because you went wolf?"

"We both eventually went wolf," he said.

"Leah is one too?" I asked surprised. He nodded.

"Well that's just awesome," I breathed out sarcastically. He snuck a glance at me.

"I transformed one night after Leah and I had a huge fight. I was so angry couldn't get back to being human. A few days later, Billy finally came out to the edge of the woods and calmed me down, teaching me how to get back to my normal self." He gave me a look, "when I returned to Leah, I knew we weren't right together. I was a danger to her at the time and needed to be alone. So I told her it was off. I couldn't be hers anymore and left."

"Did you love her?" I wondered with a whisper. He swallowed hard, etching to take my hand.

"I thought I did."

I nodded, sucking up my hopeful and hopeless feelings. Getting up, I nodded. I moved some hair out my face and looked at him.

"Then whatever it takes, you need to win her back."

"I loved you too you know," he said watching me.

"Sam, we were young. You were only 16. Honestly, it was…harmless fun. We didn't know what we really meant to each other."

"I'd like to believe different," he said in his deep voice. "I think you were the one- you have always been the one," he said. I tried not to crush his opinion. It was kind of a hard not to believe though.

* * *

><p>After the thing with Sam in my bedroom, Jared interrupted us to remind me I had to leave in 10 minutes. So I gathered what I could and drove off, giving everyone a hug. It was weird leaving and bearing their secret. I felt off balance. Anyways, some time passed as I went back to school. I had a small adjustment period when I first got there. It was odd to know the supernatural was out there and I was here acting like it was all a myth. I found it hard to stay out of La Push. But eventually I got through it. Things began going back to normal and I adapted just as well. Kim and I still had stayed in touch, calling each other every once and a while. I also kept in contact with the boys. I still had give Kim a bachelorette party you know. Since I couldn't fly out to give it to her, I had all of the guys set up everything and I would sit at my computer to video chat her.<p>

Jared started out by coming to her house. He had her get all dressed up and then he took her out to dinner. I made him claim it was their last date before marriage- which he thought was clever and very true. When they finished, I had Paul, Quil, Embry, Jake, and Sam, decorate her house with balloons, streamers, party hats, confetti and anything else. Seth had carried the web cam around to make sure I approved it all before they came home. And when the couple arrived, Kim was beyond happy. Everyone was there- not just the 'Pack' as I learned they called themselves, but all of the adults and her family.

"Bella, I can't believe you did this," she said kindly as she sat down with the laptop. "Glad you like it," I smiled. She was wearing her sash that said 'soon to be a Mrs.'

Not wanting to hold her back from her party, I said our goodbyes and closed our web chat to call it a night.

* * *

><p>The day after that was my last final, early morning around 6am. I finished by 7:30, walking out of the hall with some of my friends as we talked about it. The final was harder than I expected, but I thought I passed. Glancing at the street, I found Sam? What! Looking directly at him, he chuckled at my expression.<p>

"Hey guys, I'll see you later," I told my friend Bethany and Joy as we walked our path together. They waved me goodbye, making sure I would talk with them later about the hunk that captured my attention.

"What are you doing here?' I asked as I walking down the rest of the granite stairs in front of my school building.

"There is supposed to be a huge storm between here and Washington tonight so flights will probably be cancelled. And Kim didn't want to take any chance of you not showing up…"

"So you just drove here?" I asked incredulous.

"She worried, which made Jared upset, and I have to take care of the Pack so I volunteered," he said.

"Alpha and all…right," I said looking at the car. "Plus we haven't had a chance to see each other and talk," he added.

My heart raced just a bit. Crap.

"So you ready to go?" he wondered as we stood outside.

"Yea," I said looking back at the building one last time. Getting in to the passenger side as he opened my door, I slid in and let out a breath. I actually hadn't talked to Sam since that one night in my room. I don't know why, but I felt like something was growing between us and I wasn't sure how I should take that.

"So where to?" he asked. I pointed out the directions, hitting my forehead when I thought about my dress. "Crap, we have to stop somewhere," I said. I pointed out the new directions to Sam and he parked in front of a little boutique. Running in real quick, I picked up my dress, which was all ready for me covered in a black bag on a plastic hanger.

"Thank you!" I called out as I left. Getting back in the car, I resumed our directions. I grabbed my bags in a jiff, letting him take them back to the car while I changed into some sweats.

* * *

><p>We have now been in the car for almost an hour. There was a bit of small talk going on between us but it was nothing big. I felt awkward tired and drained. I had finals all week. They were so stressful. I pulled at least 3 all nighters the past week and then lack of sleep in between that.<p>

"How's Kim?" I wondered. He smiled, "she has been checking the weather everyday for the past week to make sure everything would be okay. I think when she saw a storm in Washington, where it flew over your path to get here, she almost went into hysterics."

I let out a small laugh. That was Kim.

* * *

><p>It has now been 5 hours into our drive. I tried my hardest to stay awake but Sam just insisted I sleep. So I curled myself in the seat and slumbered into the afternoon hours.<p>

"Do you want me to drive?" I questioned waking up. It was rainy and looked pretty bad out.

"I'm okay," he smiled at me. "Sleep good?"

"Could have been better," I winced as my neck ached. Rolling my shoulders back and tugging on my neck, I sat upright again and watched the rain hit the windshield.

"So why did you really drive al this way?" I wondered. "I know you could have easily commanded one of the boys to come here. Paul would have easily said yes- so would have Jake. So why you?"

He swallowed hard. "I just wanted to see you and talk."

"There's more," I pushed. "I know it sounds crazy, but I can feel it."

He sighed, "Lets not push okay? Remember what happened last time?"

I rolled my eyes knowing he was thinking about the wolf thing. So I reacted badly. Shoot me.

"Is whatever you are hiding from me worse than the 'alter form' news?" I asked. He continued to stare out at the road driving. "Depends how you take it I guess."

"Does it have to do with me and you?"

He nodded slowly.

"Are we supposed to be together or something?" I wondered again.

He stayed quiet.

"It makes sense," I said softly. All of the puzzle pieces had finally come together.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking over at me for a second.

"Well…seeing you again- the way you stared at me, and then the whole 'the way we used to be' line, and then there was the scene with you and Leah in the kitchen. You kept trying to push me that there was nothing between you two- with the waking me up at 2am and then the call. Even after that when I got home and we attempted to talk."

I furrowed my eyebrows. The day I was catatonic. I could feel pain…was that his? No, it couldn't be. Could it? The supernatural world had made me think I had to start expecting the unexpected.

"Are we tied together somehow?" I asked. "Is it possible I can feel what you feel?"

He shot me a nervous look.

"What is really going on Sam?"

It took him a while for him to actually say something. "There is this thing called imprinting," he told me with a large breath. His deep voice was shaking a bit. "It's rare to wolves."

"Okay," I said slowly.

"Imprinting is when you look into a person eyes and your souls connect. They become tied together and it shows the wolf who he's meant to be with. Its like fate."

"So then…you and me?" I asked hesitantly as I grasped this.

He gulped and nodded. " You have a chance to refuse it of course, and I mean, we don't have to be…- we can be whatever you want us to be. Friends, siblings, neighbors…or more," he stumbled.

"So when we are tied… it's… what?" I asked still slightly confused. "Are we soul mates? Is that what you are saying? When our souls tie together…"

"In a way, yes. I need you," he stated. "My wolf and I both need you. Animals like us are very dominate creatures, me especially because I am alpha. Obviously, you could still…be with someone else," he said with force, "you don't have to accept me or the imprint, but you have to accept that I am going to be in your life forever now. I can't stay away from you for long periods of time and I absolutely cannot stand you in pain."

As much as I wanted to freak out and blame this on him, I obviously still had feelings for the man beside me and he had feelings for me too. So what was I to do?

"I'm not going to freak Sam," I said as I watched him carefully. He was really tense. I honestly thought he was going to break the steering wheel.

"It's okay- really. I'm glad you told me. I just- want to process this all."

"Right," he said.

I laid my head against the cold window. What a life…

* * *

><p>We pulled into the gas station for refueling and I insisted to Sam I would drive. From Santa Rosa to La Push was a good 15-hour drive. Maybe less by the rate we were going but still. After much convincing, I tore the keys out of Sam's hand. We freshened up with food, drinks, and a bathroom break and then headed back on road. I drove for hours. Sam and I had talked a bit about nonsense and then he eventually fell asleep. At times I would peer over to him. He was still the same old guy I had fallen in love with when I was younger.<p>

6 hours later, Sam had finally woken up and told me it was his turn to drive. He could finish up our way to La Push. Pulling off to the side of the road, I curled back in my seat and slept till we finally got home.

* * *

><p>I woke up in my bed the next morning. I found it strange I was still in my street clothes and my bags were in my room. How did they all get here? Last thing I remembered was letting Sam drive.<p>

Glancing at the clock I found it to be 8am. Great, I groaned. Getting up, I quickly changed into some new clothes, put up my hair and went downstairs. I had to be at Kim's around 9 to help her get ready and then make sure everything was running smoothly.

"Hey dad," I said coming in the kitchen.

"Morning Bells, good to have you home," he said kissing my head. I smiled.

"Speaking of home…how did I get in my bed?" I wondered.

"Sam carried you up. I guess you were beat from everything."

"Right," I said with a small blush.

* * *

><p>I was at Kim's, promptly at 9. Her mom opened the door, hustling me in to go see the bride.<p>

"I missed you!" Kim said coming to hug me.

I smiled wrapping my arms around her. "Lets get you ready."

Professionals did all the hair, makeup, and pictures. Kim and I didn't really trust ourselves to do any of that stuff. I helped her slide on her dress and make sure everything was perfect.

"You look gorgeous," I breathed. She smiled, already tearing up.

"Will you go-…"

"Already on it!" I said leaving the room to go make sure everything was in full swing. Walking to the beach, I saw the aisle, chairs, and flowers all being set up. Perfect. Moving on, I hopped in my car and drove to the hall. Everything was being set up here to.

"How's it look?" Sam asked coming in too. "3 hours till wedding time."

"Hopefully, this will all look perfect by then," I said taking in the chaos. There were caterers and flower people and a bunch of others doing numerous things.

"Thanks for carrying me up to my room last night," I told him as I went to leave.

"Any time. I didn't want to wake you."

"What time did we end up getting in?"

"Around midnight," he said following me out.

I nodded and sighed. Today was actually kind of stressful.

"So you ready to give your speech?" he asked as we walked to my car.

"Ugh, don't remind me," I moaned. He laughed and wrapped an arm around me to bring us closer.

"You will do great. Don't worry."

"You haven't heard me speak in years. Trust me, I haven't gotten any better."

He chuckled again in that deep voice.

"Sam?' I wondered looking up at him. He glanced at me with his full attention.

"Do you feel this way about me now because of the imprint? Or is it…natural?" I wondered.

"I've always felt something for you Bella," he said stopping us to entwine our hands together. "You were my first love, my first girl, my first…everything," he breathed. "And seeing you again was like finding my old self. I felt all those feelings I buried away after we called ourselves quits come back. It's the imprint that guides me _to_ you- it lets me feel how you feel- but its not the imprint that controls my feelings _for_ you."

I nodded, liking that answer. Stepping on my tiptoes, I gave his cheek a kiss and pulled us to continue walking.

"You off to get ready?" I wondered as my car now stood in front of us.

"Yea, Jared wanted me to swing by here to make sure everything was good and then check out the beach. After that its back to getting ready."

"Well I'll save you some time. I already saw the beach- Kim wanted me to check. It looks good. Everything is pretty much all set up. I think they are still messing with the flowers though."

"Good," he said staring at me. Our eyes got lost in each other again.

"Are you okay with this?" he wondered to me.

"Yea," I breathed with a small smile. I broke our hands apart as my heart slowed its racing speed. "Well, I should get ready. I have to be back over there and then it's picture time."

"Yea, same," he said. Opening and closing my car door for me, I gave him a wave before I went home.

* * *

><p>Running up for a quick shower, I washed my hair twice, shaved extra carefully, and made sure I was all clean. I blew dried my hair softly and then curled it again, just how Kim liked it. After that, I put on some light make up and slipped on my dress.<p>

I had to be at Kim's soon, so I just grabbed my heels, purse, and whatever else I needed and ran out the door.

Her house was in full swing again when I got there. Everyone was going crazy. The chaos was nuts. As I opened the double doors to her parent's bedroom, I saw Kim standing there looking out at the window in peace.

"Well damn girl, being a bride suits you," I teased as I shut the doors.

"You look amazing!" Kim said coming to walk over to me.

"Not as amazing as you! Kim you look absolutely gorgeous. Just wait till Jared sees you."

She beamed, staring at herself in the mirror again.

"I can't wait to be his," she breathed.

"I know," I said softly behind her- now feeling just a bit of what she felt.

* * *

><p>The wedding was absolutely beautiful. After the many pictures we had taken inside and outside, Kim finally had her chance at walking down the aisle.<p>

Jared stood there waiting anxiously. I could tell he just wanted to be hers.

The music played and she soon came out. I looked from her to Jared and I swear my heart melted. He was so astounded. And she looked like she didn't see anyone but him. Slowly she descended her way down the aisle and met him. The walked together to the priest and he began his words.

From there, after they both said their 'I dos' and slipped on the rings, they're relationship was sealed. Everyone cheered and clapped for the happy couple as they bubbled with joy.

* * *

><p>We all made it to the reception hall, lingering around to see the happy couple. As they walked in the room, everyone cheered. They made their way up to the platform where the table was that the couple and Sam and I were supposed to sit.<p>

There was cake cutting and dancing. Everything moved by so fast and before I knew it, we had to get back to our assigned tables so we could speak.

"I'm going to die," I breathed to Sam.

He laughed and hugged my side. "You will be great."

I looked up at him with my lip in my mouth. On impulse, I reached up and kissed him softly. His lips were like heaven. I loved the feel of his warmth against me.

I pulled away, suddenly remembering where we were. Before I had the chance to get too far and run away though, Sam had captured me in another kiss that had my mind spinning.

* * *

><p>Sam's words amazed me as he talked about Jared. They were so kind and true. Everything I had known about the their friendship was amplified. I never really knew how close they were till today. He gave sweet words about Kim and wished them the best happiness life could give. How could I compare myself to that? His speech was absolutely amazing. It flowed and it spoke true of words. Crap. I was in for it.<p>

As Sam sat back down, I tried to calm my nerves. I was up next.

"Bella," Kim said looking at me.

"Right," I said not trying to be too embarrassing. I slid back my chair and stood up. My heart was beating a mile a minute. Sam gave me a smile, knowing I would survive.

"Breathe," Kim reminded me with a whisper when I broke eye contact with him.

* * *

><p>"So im not the best public speaker," I told the audience as I got my fear under control.<p>

"Still waitin' for you to barf Bells!" Paul called out teasingly. Everyone chuckled knowing my story.

"See Kim," I grumbled teasingly. Everyone laughed again. I took a deep breath and looked at all of the guests. "I've known Kim since I was 3. We met one day and the rest fell into place. I-" I took another breath getting overwhelmed and a bit flustered. "She's my sister," I spoke changing my words as I steadied my voice. "I can't find anyone who is more passionate, sweet, loyal and kind other than Kim. The way she carries herself with independence and pride always astounds me. She is one of the greatest people I know," I admitted. "And when she met Jared and they started dating, I swear she became even greater. It was like she stretched her wings."

I bit my lip. Winging my speech like this was not the greatest. Turning to Kim, I stared in her eyes. "Do you remember when we were 12? We created a time capsule…" I reeled off. Her eyes went big, remembering everything. I smiled and turned back to the audience. I heard Kim suck in a big breath and put a hand over her mouth.

"When Kim and I were younger we had made a time capsule. We had promised each other that neither one of us could open it until the day the opposite one would get married," I spoke. "And since today is Kim's wedding, I got the honor of opening it," I smiled. I glanced back at her and found tears in her eyes.

"Inside," I swallowed, going to grab a piece of paper. It was worn and old looking, "was a paper we wrote together to our future selves to remind us no matter what would happen in the future, if we were to read this, we would still be sisters forever," I smiled.

Holding out the paper, I read it, "Dear Future Bella and Future Kim, well, we hope the two of us are still friends. People around La Push call us inseparable- that means stuck like glue," I smirked. "And we like that. We are each other's sisters, best friends, and parents. We watch out for each other like we are on each other's backs and love each other like we are one, so don't ever forget that. Bella, remember that day you barfed in English?" I read with an eye roll. Everyone chuckled, "well just remember Kim was there. And Kim, remember when Kate pushed you in the hallway and made you drop your books? Bella was there to help you up and then beat up Kate." I bit my lip laughing. The good old days. "Whatever happens between here and there, you NEED to be with each other for the good of your souls," I read. "You need to attend each others weddings, even if you aren't invited, and you need to be the bigger person and say how much you love the other," I read. "Don't forget about all those good times you carry. Just because we are 12 years old right now doesn't mean we didn't do some crazy things."

Kim laughed with tears in her eyes and I smiled back at her. "We are burying this not only cause its really cool to do," I read laughing, "but because we want to remember to be friends forever. We want to be sisters forever."

I folded the paper back up and looked over to Kim. "So here we are, on your wedding day, still best friends and sisters forever," I smiled, "and you are finally marrying your first time crush."

Kim blushed.

"And as much as I would love to continue to stand up here and talk more about how much I love you and how much you love him, I thought it would be better just to show everyone." Kim gave me a confused look. "DJ," I spoke waiting for me to give him the signal to hit play on the video I created.

The lights went dark and everyone turned to the big screen I set up at the back of the room.

"_This is Kim and I'm Bells!" _our little selves said in the camera.

"_And we are crazy!" _little Kim announced. Everyone at the wedding laughed.

The clips started out when we were really young- maybe around 4 or 5. We were standing in the middle of Charlie's house doing some sort of song handclap and were perfectly in sync. After that, it showed Kim and I running up and down the beach. We were maybe 7 or 8, laughing as the wind blew in our hair and our kites swung around like crazy. From there, it faded into us sitting in the middle of the beach making a sand castle. Little Brice then came into the scene pretending to be a dinosaur and ruining it. We then pretended to be scared citizens and ran away from him laughing. From there, it went to when we were 10. It was the first time Kim met Jared. I must have been holding the camera because Kim and Jared were talking to each other and I was commenting. _"Look at her," _my little self, says_, "She has a big crush."_

Everyone laughed again.

After the couple's conversation finished, Kim ran over to the camera and little me._ "Oh my gosh! He is so hot!"_

Jared started cracking up at our younger selves.

"_Are you going to kiss him?" my little self asked sounding gross. _

"_Bella, I'm not aloud to kiss till im 40," little Kim said like it was a fact._

"_Are you going to date him?" I wondered._

"_Dad says not till around 30. Then he will decide," little Kim said positively. _

Her parents were cracking up at their little child on screen.

The scene changes again and this time its when we are 13 or 14. It was when I got back from school, first meeting Sam. We were in my room with the camera on for some reason, gossiping like regular teenage girls

"_Okay, what's up with you and Sam!"_

_I let out a giggle and fell back on my bed blushing._

"_Oh, Bella's blushing!" Kim sang out. _

We let out a laugh and Sam looked towards me with a wink. Again, I blushed. Turning back to the screen, I watched the rest play out.

The scenes now flickered to someone else holding the camera- Kim's mom I think? She was in the passenger side of the car as the four of us- Kim, Jared, Sam, and me, went on a double date together. We were all laughing with each other. Soon we got out of the car and Kim's mom zoomed in on each of us holding hands.

There were some chuckles throughout the crowd.

The rest of the movie was mostly the Pack and Kim. I was no longer around and they were older. There were some shots of Leah and Sam together and tons of Jared and Kim all cozy. At the end of the movie, it was back to the little voices of Kim and Bella.

"_So what do you have to say before we bury all this stuff?" I asked little Kim holding the camera._

"_I love Jared!" she squealed._

And that's where I faded everything out. The lights turned back on and everyone clapped. I was blushing beyond anything that I have ever felt before.

Kim wrapped me in her arms; almost making the two of us fall over.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" she said holding onto me.

"I love you too," I laughed hugging her back. The commotion settled down a bit and we all sat back down at the head table.

"Where did you get all those clips Bella? And how did you pull it all together? You had to study!" Kim said.

"Sorry _**mom**_," I said sarcastically. She hit me lightly while the boys laughed. "I pulled a few all nighters and worked on it when I could. It was well worth it."

"See! And you even came up here and didn't barf," Jared joked.

"Hardy har har," I said teasingly shooting him a dirty look. The reception went on and things were absolutely perfect for the two. Honestly, I didn't believe in perfection, but when it came to them, it was like it was made to be.

"Bells?" Charlie asked cutting in from Jake and I talking. "Care to dance with your old man?"

I raised my eyebrow at him but slipped my hand into his nonetheless. He led us to the dance floor, slowly swaying us back and forth.

"When did you start dancing?" I chuckled.

"Hey, your old man knows some moves," he corrected with dignity. He spun me around and I laughed.

"I know I don't say this much Bells, but I missed you," he murmured.

"I missed you too dad," I smiled, linking my eyes with his.

We danced for a little while later before it was time for the bouquet toss.

"Aren't you going over there Bells," Charlie asked as we both walked off from the dance floor.

"Oh no," I laughed. "I'm not even stepping foot over there."

"Yes you are," Paul said sneaking up behind me. I giggled, "No, I'm not."

"Yes. You are," he said dragging me away. I gave Charlie a look of help, but he just laughed us off. I knew everyone saw that I kissed Sam. The word and action probably spread like wildfire. The boys are truly old women gossipers so I wasn't surprised to be to hear them teasing me.

"Paul, no." I laughed as everyone started gathering around. He was trying to show me it was okay to be with Sam in his own little way. And as much as I loved that, I did not want to catch this thing. I could feel him smirking beside me. "I'm not opening my arms," I said stubbornly. Keeping them wrapped tightly around me, I made sure he wouldn't try to force them apart. He tickled my sides a bit, which made me squirm and unfortunately loosen up.

Kim looked back at us with a smile and then threw the flowers. Paul made sure to have a grip on the back of my wrists, making me fully catching the bouquet in my hands. All of the girls went wild and my eyes went wide.

"I hate you," I said to Paul as I continued to look what was in my hands.

"It's fate," he chuckled, kissing my cheek and walking off. Kim was staring at me beaming and Sam just stood a ways behind me smiling too. So maybe fate was leading the way after all…

_**A/N: I think I might change or add to the ending. What do you think? Let me know!**_


End file.
